


"Winner takes... Me!"

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Ed offers himself up as a prize. He doesn't think for a second that he will actually have to put out when Grundy wins the match.





	"Winner takes... Me!"

Ed grunted softly as he was pushed down onto the nearest flat surface. A somewhat cluttered, somewhat rickety panel of wood that was nailed to a metal frame and masquerading as a writing desk. Grundy’s large hands, cold from the lack of blood running through them, went straight to his ass, palming it not so gently through the raggedy material of Ed's Penguin costume. Ed could hear him breathing heavily, low pants that were touched with impatience and lust.

“Grundy…” Ed choked out, his nerves far too apparent for his liking. “When I said, um, what I said in the ring… About me being a prize. I didn't really mean it.”

He had gotten carried away. It was hard not to when the crowd was whooping and cheering at you, soaking up your every word eagerly and practically salivating for more.

They had loved it when he offered himself up as a prize in the Grundy versus Tigress grudge match, so he had again. He had ran his hands suggestively down his torso, loving how he could feel the crowd’s excitement grow at the offering of his body for the night. An eager, and rather handsome, competitor practically jumped into the ring to fight Grundy for him. He was shirtless, and muscular, and he gave Ed the most fierce, hungry look that he had ever been subject to. Ed was thrilled.

Although, it didn't seem like a real offer at the time. After all, he was sure Grundy would win, and Grundy wouldn't do that to him.

As he felt Grundy’s thick, powerful fingers hook underneath his waistband, he realised how wrong he’d been.

“Wait!” He pleaded.

“Grundy take his prize now.” 

It was no use. It was like trying to talk to a brick wall, but a brick wall that also had monstrous strength and a sex drive.

“I lied! Grundy, I lied! It was just a joke!” 

Grundy went quiet for a moment, but Ed could hear the cogs turning slowly in his head. After a few painful seconds, the hulking figure of a man let out a disapproving little huff.

“It's bad to lie.” He concluded, and Ed’s face coloured at being told off by such a simple, childlike creature.

“Well, duh.” He murmured under his breath.

Thankfully, Grundy didn't seem to hear that. However, he didn't seem deterred by Ed’s excuses. Ed gasped as he felt himself exposed, pants and underwear being tugged down to his knees where they hung loosely, threatening to fall further. 

“It's bad to lie.” Grundy repeated, and his hands went to Ed’s ass again, but this time, as they rubbed over his bare skin, Ed found it impossible to stay still. His stomach was in knots, his heart was pounding in his chest. He let out a very undignified, and slightly aroused, series of whimpers at the increasingly invasive touches that went from squeezing his ass, to stroking his thighs, to reaching between his legs and massaging his cock and balls until he was erect and helplessly rutting into Grundy's hand.

He wondered if Butch had ever wanted to do this, or if this was all Grundy. The idea that Butch had harboured some secret animalistic attraction for him appealed to his ego, so he chose to believe that he had.

“Ed still lying?” Grundy asked, his voice taking on a sort of huskiness that Ed wouldn't have expected from the other man. It was actually quite attractive.

He mumbled indecisively into his hands. He knew he should refuse again, but saying those words was more difficult than it should have been. 

It felt good to be touched like this.

It felt good to have someone want him. Even if it was someone as stupid as Grundy.

He had lost so much of what made him feel like he had any worth at all. 

Grundy didn't care if he was dumb. Neither did the other brutes at Cherry’s. They still wanted him.

Sure, only because they didn't know any better… But it was better than nothing.

“I don't… I don't know.” He admitted, his legs trembling slightly as Grundy continued to tug him off. “Oh gosh…”

When Grundy stopped, he had to restrain himself from begging for more. He bit down on his lip, hard.

“Grundy be gentle.” 

Ed supposed he should be grateful. He doubted the other guy who had been in the ring would have shown such courtesy.

“Cherry give me this.”

Ed was about to ask what he was talking about, but the pop of a bottle lid opening, followed by Grundy’s suddenly dripping fingers running down the cleft of his ass answered his question for him.

He squeaked and jutted against the desk. It was incredibly cold. But then Grundy started massaging over his hole and he was lost to it again.

He had never dared touch himself there, not properly.

The tip of Grundy’s index finger pushed into his ass. Ed gasped expectantly, but it didn't hurt. As it was moved further in, it became increasingly uncomfortable and Ed almost asked him to remove it, but then it started to come out again.

Just when Ed dared to breathe, it moved back in.

“Ooh…” Ed bit down on his sleeve and squeezed his eyes shut. 

After a couple more movements like this, it became easier to bear, and Ed was ashamed at how quickly he began to find it feeling good.  
The physical sensation still left a bit to be desired, but being bent over, being fingered… Even being told that he had been bad to lie like he had, it all turned him on in a way that he could not coherently express in words. At least, not at the moment.

The first finger was joined by a second, and then a third. Ed's cock was already dripping. Grundy would have to be quick if he wanted to catch him before he-

Grundy’s hand wrapped around his cock, and that was it. It was too late.

Ed came prematurely. As if he was some horny, virginal teenager on prom night.

He would have been humiliated if he wasn't too busy moaning loudly as Grundy milked every drop from his cock. 

It was only when that was done that he felt embarrassed. 

Grundy patted him on the rump. His hand was a little sticky from the lubricant. Ed moved to get up. A hand held him down.

“Grundy hasn’t had prize.” He reminded him.

“But-” Ed’s protest died on his lips as Grundy patted him, a little more firmly, on the ass. “But, I already…”

Grundy was lining up behind him, with one hand still pressed to Ed’s back and the other lining up his cock to Ed’s hole. 

Ed couldn't see it, but the swell of the cock’s head felt thick and warm against his ass. His breath hitched in anticipation.

Grundy didn't have blood like a living person, only swamp water, as well as absolutely no heartbeat. It was a mystery to Ed how he could even get an erection. Although, he supposed that was a lesser mystery compared to how Grundy was even 'alive’.

The large man began to push his hips forwards, and Ed’s mouth opened wide, slowly, then shut tight again, biting back down on his sleeve. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, dripping down as Grundy began to impatiently slam into him. 

The earlier gentleness had been misleading. He was being fucked hard and fast. Clearly, Grundy had used up all of his patience.

Ed howled, half from pain, half from some form of pleasure. He was spent, and couldn't get hard, but the roughness was satisfying in a carnal, base sort of way that he didn't fully understand or want to accept. 

He really hadn't expected to have to be someone's prize for the night, but now that he was, he could see that he had needed this. For a long time.

Had he wanted Oswald to do this to him? He wasn't sure.

Frankly, it was a little difficult to imagine Oswald being quite so brutish. Even after he had seen firsthand his bloody and vicious nature. When it came to coupling, Ed imagined Oswald would boast how his mother raised him to be a gentleman, and that meant chaste kisses, but never in public, and once a month sex underneath the bedsheets with the lights out.

Or maybe Oswald would have surprised him.

Grundy came. He was loud and clung to Ed’s hips hard enough to bruise. Once he pulled out, he rubbed over Ed's back with his hand, and Ed allowed him to. 

The gesture would do nothing to soothe the aches he would undoubtedly feel when he woke up in the morning, but it was oddly calming anyway.

“We go to bed?” Grundy asked, and Ed nodded with a breathy 'yes’ passing his lips. It was only when Grundy scooped him up into his arms, pants still around his ankles, that Ed realised Grundy had meant together.


End file.
